This invention is directed at medical warming cabinets. In particular, this invention is directed at the programming of a controller for a medical warming cabinet.
Medical warming cabinets may be used to warm blankets, fluids, and the like. Medical warming cabinets must operate under the proper temperatures and parameters to avoid overheating and/or spoilage of the items being heated. To this end, the controllers are often programmed to keep each of the heating compartments within a particular temperature range and to alert the user if there has been non-compliance with the desired heating treatment. In some cases, the end user may be restricted altogether from operating outside of defined operational parameters.
Often, the controller installed in the medical warming cabinet is a generic controller suitable for use in any one of a number of models. During commissioning, this generic controller is programmed by a skilled technician for the particular cabinet and/or for a particular set of operating parameters. Although the programming of the generic controller is a long and tedious task, the overall cost of a programmed generic controller is typically less than the cost of manufacturing a controller that is unique to a specific medical warming cabinet.
During the operation life of the medical warming cabinet, some of the components may fail. Most frequently, the failure is not systemic, but rather involves the mechanical failure of a particular component or sub-component. For example, a display screen or user input switch on the controller may fail. However, these types of failures necessitate replacing the entire controller.
Unfortunately, the replacement of even small broken components require reprogramming the new controller. Given that the service technician may service a number of different models and that even a single incorrect button push may result in improper operation of the cabinet, such reprogramming is particularly error prone. Further, the technician may not have a record of the original operational parameters on hand while reprogramming the cabinet. If the controller is improperly programmed, then an additional service call may be required in order to restore the cabinet to service.
Hence, there is a need for an improved controller for a medical warming cabinet that is both generic in form and that is easily replaceable. In particular, there is a need for a controller that is less susceptible to programming errors upon replacement of the controller.